fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eri Ogawa
|idol-brand = Dance Fusion|seiyuu = |idol-school = Polaris Academy|idol-basic-coord = Blue Galaxy Coord|image = Eri Blue Galaxy Coord.png|imgsize = 200px}}Eri Ogawa (えり小川 Ogawa Eri) is one of the main characters in Aikatsu: Galaxy!, and is a student of Polaris Academy. She is a cool type idol who uses the brand Dance Fusion. She formerly worked specifically in the idol course as a solo idol, but has also joined the producer course and formed the unit Smile★ with her roommate Shizuka Rikimura and her close friend Hana Hīragi. Bio Eri is a stoic and smart girl. Although she is one of the youngest students attending Polaris Academy, she is rather mature for her age, having acting skills which one could compare to Shion Kamiya's. She also, when doing a live or a fashion show, prefers marine clothing, but likes her clothes to add a futuristic touch, hence her favorite brand being Prism Marine. Her mother is a baker, so she has a taste for sweets and can bake very well too, much to the delight of her roommate, Shizuka, as well as her best friend, Hana. She decided to attend Polaris Academy when her best friend, Hana Hīragi, revealed her plans to take the entrance exam, which the two both end up passing. During her earliest days at Polaris Academy, she became slightly jealous of Hana, as she had already began to realize that she wanted live concerts to be her specialty, while Eri still had no idea what she wanted to focus on as an idol. When the first years took their first drama audition however, which Eri ended up winning, she realized that her focus was destined to be on acting. Appearance Eri has short, light blue hair that goes down to her shoulders, which she wears a yellow star shaped hair clip in. She has dark green eyes. As a student of Polaris Academy, she is typically seen wearing the school's seasonal uniform. She is short for her age, going down to about Shizuka's shoulders. Personality She is smart and usually stoic, preferring to show emotions only when acting, and even then, the emotions are usually just the ones the directors of whatever project she's working on tell her to feel, and not her genuine emotions. The only times she'll show her true emotions is when she's in a private location and with a very close friend, such as Hana. Plot A Shinier Path Before becoming an idol, Eri was just a regular middle school student, who simply helped her mother with naming the various sweets that she created in her bakery. Her best friend Hana would oftentimes come over to help out with that process too. The TV that Eri had was often tuned to the channel that was featuring idols, and she and Hana would start talking about idols and how much Hana wanted to become one due to her mother's involvement with the idol world. When Hana revealed that she got information on an upcoming entrance exam to get into Polaris Academy. Eri was slightly shocked by this at first but then made up for her sadness by deciding to take the entrance exam with her, which the two girls both end up passing. Smiling Soul★ Eri and Hana first discussed the idea of becoming an idol unit together when Eri agreed to auditioning for Polaris Academy with her. However, with Hana's busy recording schedule, and both of them busy with a multitude of their other idol activities, the idea was kept in the back of both of their minds for a long time afterwards. When they finally had the free time, Hana had a private conversation with Eri about it, and she agreed, not having any negative reasons about it. With this, the initial lineup for the unit Smile★ was formed. Special Agent G. Eri had become very competitive yet unsure of herself by the time the first drama audition of the year rolled around: She had won quite a few auditions with Hana's help, but she was still unsure what her purpose as an idol was. However, this did not stop her from auditioning for the main part on the upcoming drama: She began reaserching everything related to her character, and wowed the director with her knowledge on the drama along with her high-quality acting skills and rewarded her with the part of Agent G. Relationships * Hana Hīragi Her best friend and roommate, she is the only one that she'll reveal her true feelings around. Eri doesn't mind her princess-like personality, but often sees it as a form of acting, seeing as it's similar to Madeline's personality in general, and how, even if it isn't Madeline's true self, her regal character fits in much better with her daily life. Etymology TBA Trivia * Sign: Aquarius * Favorite Food: Blueberry Muffins * Least Favorite Food: Curry * Special Skill: Acting and Baking * Her aura is composed of rainbow and light blue bubbles. * She has some similarities with Aoi Kiriya: * They both have blue hair * They both have best friends who attend became cute type idols * They both have a specialty in acting * They both have formed a unit with a cute type and a sexy type. * They were both born under Aquarius * According to her profile, she is 142 inches tall. Category:Cool Idols Category:Idols Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:SingIdols Category:SingCharacters